<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Crew by FreshLinguine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762133">Blue Crew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshLinguine/pseuds/FreshLinguine'>FreshLinguine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshLinguine/pseuds/FreshLinguine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe dyes Max's hair to match Rachel's earring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me and I tried to do fanart for it. But I wanted to expand on it so I made a fanfic for it instead. I'll add the picture once I have time lol</p><p>Sorry if Victoria is OOC, I wanted her to be a little less aggressively bitchy because I had it in mind that she was friends with Max in this AU. Like they had a conversation at some point like the conversation at the vortex party in episode 4.</p><p>Comments always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Max, when I’m done, you’re gonna look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smirked to herself. She finally got her hands on Max’s hair, after weeks of convincing on her and Rachel’s part. Using Rachel’s killer charisma, the two managed to “borrow” a chair from one of the classrooms and haul it to the Blackwell girls’ shower room to play hairdresser. Not only was Chloe able to get Max to trust her with a quick trim, she also got Max to agree to a dye job just like the one she had when she met Rachel. A strip of blue to match Rachel’s earring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Chloe held a strand of Max’s hair between her index and middle finger while she (almost) expertly snipped her ends. A timer went off on Chloe’s phone. The dye was done developing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked up from her copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting for Godot</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Chloe stepped away to allow the blonde a look at her handywork. Rachel smiled. Finally, Max was putting her studies aside for a shred of self care. At first, Rachel was dizzied by the dichotomy of her girlfriends. Chloe’s reckless attitude wasn’t exactly great for self preservation, but neither was Max’s habit of letting herself be other people’s doormat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe passed her scissors to Rachel and turned to Max, “It should be done developing now. You remembered a change of clothes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Max could say, Rachel said, “She did, they’re next to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max turned her head to where Rachel held up her spare clothes, but her signature pink deer shirt had been replaced with a different one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, where did my shirt go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I swapped it for one of mine. We’re the same size and I thought you’d like to have a shirt from your girlfriend.” Rachel winked at Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max blushed and smiled awkwardly. Even though they’d been dating for a while, Rachel could still catch her off guard, “Rachel, I already wear your flannels. You don’t have to give me a shirt too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel put Max’s clothes down and leaned against the bathroom wall. “Please, you’ve seen my dresser. I have, like, a surplus of shirts. It won’t kill me if you took </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should spice up that wardrobe Max.” Chloe grabbed Max’s shoulders and looked at her with a wide smile, “You rewear the same three shirts everyday. If you wanna roll with punks like us, you need at least one punk shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the mildew stink optional or required?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max laughed and shooed Chloe’s hands from her shoulders. She got up from her chair and walked towards the shower. Max had a hold of the plastic shower curtain and was pulling it closed until she saw Chloe and Rachel staring at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe said, “Do you really need to close the curtain? I mean, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolled her head back and closed the curtain, “Ugh, you guys are so gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least give us a show! I did dye your hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max reopened the curtain, still fully clothed, to give Chloe an exaggerated shoulder shimmy before sharply closing the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s more like it!” Max heard Chloe walk over to the “borrowed” school chair and sit in it. Chloe’s boots made a thunk as her heels hit the edge of the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max began taking off her pajama shorts, but paused before she pulled her shirt over her head. “Guys,” she said, “Victoria is about to walk in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked over at the curtain, “Max, did you use your power just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought it would be good to give you a heads-up. You know, give you some time to get your ammunition ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literal or figurative?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chloe could say anything to Max, Victoria strode in and abruptly stopped as she saw Rachel and Chloe sitting by the back wall. She audibly groaned and began to close the door when Chloe spoke up, “No, Victoria, don’t let us ruin your shower sesh. We’re not gonna bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria paused before she walked in and leaned against the bathroom wall. She crossed her arms and eyed the two girls. It looked like she couldn't decide who to sneer at, her cold gaze moving between Chloe and Rachel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria huffed, "I'm surprised security let you on campus. I thought you two already graduated — sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rachel</span>
  </em>
  <span> graduated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe sneered but kept her gaze on the mirror in front of her, “I mean, it’s not that much of a stretch, considering they let you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Victoria walked to the nearest shower. Before she pulled the curtain, she turned her gaze to Rachel. “You guys should really consider putting her on a leash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe lulled her head to the side and looked at Rachel with a smile, “Woof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shower turned on in Victoria’s stall, Max’s turned off. The sounds of a towel rustling could be heard from behind the plastic shower curtain. Max held a damp outstretched hand from behind the curtain, “Can I have my clothes, Rachel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, here.” Rachel handed the stack of clothes to Max’s waiting hand. When she had a grip on them, Max began pulling her arm back behind the curtain. However, before she could, Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled Max’s face out of the shower enough for a quick kiss. Max turned bright red and scurried back behind the curtain as Rachel and Chloe had a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Max emerged from the shower. She toweled off her hair at the bench before wiping her feet off and slipping her shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Max!" Max's head shot up at the cry of her name and Chloe took her cheeks into her hands and kissed her. “You look so fucking cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I always-” Chloe moved over and Rachel pulled Max into a kiss. The two girls took one of Max's hands into theirs and pulled her from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls stood in front of the girl's dorm and looked out. “Well, ladies," Rachel held out her arms to her girlfriends, "where to now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took the inside of Rachel’s elbow into her hand, smiling and playing along, while Chloe went for Rachel’s hand instead. Rachel tugged Max closer while she snickered at Chloe and squeezed her hand with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max turned her head and spoke into Rachel's shoulder, “Do you guys think it’s too late for breakfast food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe sprang forward and tugged the two girls along, “Fuck no! It’s always a good time for some pancakes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>